1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for dynamically applying data models to candidate(s) with respect to outbound marketing event(s).
2. Related Art
Selling a plurality of services to a customer typically requires a complicated series of steps. Therefore there exists a need for a simple procedure to sell a plurality of services to a customer.